


Hot Chocolate

by apples4ryuk



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Hot Chocolate, Kisses, M/M, Thorki - Freeform, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apples4ryuk/pseuds/apples4ryuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is still under confinement, with Thor constantly watching over him. Thor is still unused to cold winters, and hopes Loki will join him in warming up, through the first-time experience of drinking a Midgardian drink called hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of Christmasey feel to it? I wanted something cold, wintery, with snow. Although they are not outside in the winter weather, I feel like this shall suffice - for now. :3

“What do you want?”

The question came out ice cold and unforgiving, causing Thor’s spirits to dim, if only a bit. His brother had been in confinement for a few months, though somehow Thor had convinced the Allfather to allow him constant surveillance over his brother. This meant that when Thor went away to Midgard, Loki had to go with him. The strongest, most magically-talented guards were sent along as well, to spell-proof the holdings where Loki was kept at S.H.I.E.L.D. The trickster almost always wore his restraints; against his will, of course.

But now, again, they were on Midgard, and it was a cold winter season. Snow covered everything and although it was far less harsh than the cold winters of Jotunheim, Thor was still unused to the strange, biting weather.

“It is fairly cold outside, brother,” Thor responded, softly. He was now, more than ever, careful with his words whenever speaking to Loki. “I fear they do not have a warming device in your holdings.”

Loki snorted. “Why would they? I am but a criminal, forced to tag along with my brute of a brother who holds me prisoner.”

Thor frowned. He understood Loki’s bitterness, his unwillingness to participate in anything Thor had offered. He truly had tried to include Loki in his adventures, though oftentimes the guards – and Odin – forbade it. S.H.I.E.L.D. hadn’t taken a liking to Thor’s requests, either.

“What _wondrous_ , Midgardian rubbish have you brought me, now?” The question took Thor off guard. He blinked a couple of times before glancing down at the two mugs in his hands. His expression brightened as he looked back to Loki, stepping closer to where his brother sat uncomfortably on the bed, as his hands and feet were bound together.

“They call it ‘hot chocolate,’ brother,” Thor answered eagerly, taking a seat next to Loki. “Please, brother, let us try it together.”

Loki sneered, but he had a fit recently in which he refused to eat for several days. He could last far longer than that, without eat or drink, but he preferred not to. The Midgardian grub they served him was terrible, and thus, he refused to accept their _gracious_ meals.

Taking one mug with both of his hands, as to not drop it from his being chained, Loki sniffed curiously at it. Thor watched his expressions, the smile on his face widening at Loki’s raised brow.

“You expect me to drink this sweetened cow lactation?” the trickster asked. Thor laughed heartily, and Loki almost smiled at that – _almost_. With a sigh, knowing full well that Thor would not leave him alone until he tried it, Loki sipped at the drink. The hot, chocolate-flavored substance warmed his tongue and throat; he licked his lips to catch a drop that had lingered there, not missing Thor’s intent gaze. “Sweet,” he hummed, “Unimaginably sweet. These Midgardians and their need for everything to be sweetened.” He rolled his eyes at Thor’s excited expression, taking another gulp – a bigger one this time – and nearly spitting it out when the God of Thunder wrapped a hand around his neck and pulled him close.

Loki opened his mouth, still full of the drink, to protest – but before he could, Thor’s tongue was in his mouth, tasting, gulping down the rest of the drink. Loki couldn’t control himself; he groaned into the kiss, eyes closing as their tongues battled for the first time in ages. When Thor pulled away, having tasted most of what was left of the drink in Loki’s mouth, the trickster half-heartedly glared at him.

“You’re right, brother,” Thor said, his voice low, “It is sweet.” Loki huffed and looked away, despite the warmth in his belly from their recent kiss. He only looked back at Thor when the brute softly took his hand, his calloused thumb rubbing tenderly over Loki’s jutting knuckles.

“Let us celebrate this winter, then,” Thor continued, holding his own mug up to toast. Loki frowned, but followed suit. He didn’t want to disappoint his ridiculous brother anymore than he already had. “Together. To a wonderful winter on Midgard.” He clinked his mug against Loki’s before downing it, all at once.

Loki made to comment on Thor’s unsightly habit, and, once again, was taken by surprise by his brother’s mouth on his. Loki made sure to set his mug on the short table next to his bed before tangling his hands in Thor’s mane, tilting his head to kiss the God deeply, until his tongue nearly touched the back of Thor’s throat.

Perhaps warm, chocolate-flavored cow lactation wasn’t such a bad way to warm oneself up during the winter season.


End file.
